Shadow Clock
Shadow Clock 'is an American rock band formed in Pasadena, California in 1994. Biography ''The Hits: 1995-2007, Casablanca's departure and Stuck on Replay ''(2007-2009) Lead guitarist Nate Casablanca announced his departure in February 2007, saying that he would leave in September 2008. After announcing his departure, the band officially annnounced that they would be releasing a greatest hits album in October 2007 to mark the final tour with Casablanca. After this, the band released two more singles from ''The 8th Album, "Don't Trust in Addiction" and "Bite Me" in March and May 2007, respectively. The band began recording the last two songs with Casablanca for their greatest hits album The Hits: 1995-2007 in July 2007. The final live performance of the band with Casablanca was held at The Music Channel studios in London, England in September 16, 2008. When asked about the reason for his departure, Casablanca told The Music Channel in October 2008: :: After recording eight albums as a member of Shadow Clock, I felt that I wanted to focus on other projects than Shadow Clock because I felt that The 8th Album ''was the end for me as a member. After the band began promoting, I started to feel exhausted and I told Andrea that I was considering to depart. I didn't leave due to an argument nor a feud. I left mutually. The ''Clocks era and new material (2011-present) The band's new album series ''Clocks ''was first mentioned on The Music Channel Magazine in their October 2010 edition with a cryptic message from the band after being interviewed with every fourth word at each sentence: : Decade is their '''new album that will be powerful, aggressive, pop-heavy and alt-rockiness album. The tenth studio album 'will come out on November 11. It will be '''coming '''very soon. They'll perform in '''2011 ''to promote their new album. We feel like clocks. The cryptic message was revealed to be: "New album 2011 clocks", which confused people until January 2011, when the band confirmed that they would be releasing a concept album/rock opera series called Clocks, which would expand the protagonist Athena (who was the main character for "The Moon Witch" and "The Moon Queen") who would know about her origins from the Moon. Clocks ''was originally intend to consist of two albums, however the band managed to record six albums instead. According to The Music Channel, Shadow Clock began recording ''Clocks ''on September 2010, after completing ''Decade. After doing a six-month tour promoting Decade ''from November 2010 to May 2011, the band began to film music videos for every song from the six-part series, which explained that they didn't tour during late 2011 nor 2012 at all, however they did perform occasionally. The six-album series have received critical acclaim from critics and fans, with most critics calling their magnum opus. Discography Studio albums *''Shadow Clock (1996) **Genre: Alternative rock, alternative metal, pop rock, pop metal *''SC 2.0 (1997) **Genre: Pop rock, alternative rock, psychedelic rock, hard rock *''Three ''(1998) **Genre: Pop rock, industrial rock, alternative rock *''Four Speed ''(1999) **Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock, gothic rock *''Shadow Clock Does Nevermind ''(2000) **Genre: Alternative rock, grunge, punk revival *''Shadow Clock Does Ten ''(2001) **Genre: Alternative rock, grunge, hard rock *''7 (2004) **Genre: Pop rock, alternative rock *''The 8th Album'' (2006) **Genre: Pop rock, new wave *''Younger (2009) **Genre: Post-grunge, alternative rock *''Decade ''(2010) **Genre: Pop rock, post-grunge *''Clocks I ''(2011) *''Clocks II ''(2011) *''Clocks III ''(2012) *''Clocks IV ''(2012) *''Clocks V ''(2013) *''Clocks VI ''(2013) Other albums *''Shadow Clock Demo (1994, demo) *''Clocking (1995, EP) *''Greatest Hits ''(2002, compilation album) *''Shadow Clock + Vox ''(2003, live album) *''Evening At All ''(2005, live album) *''The Hits: 1995-2007 ''(2007, compilation album) *''Stuck on Replay ''(2008, EP) *''Clocks ''(2013, box set) Singles From Clocking'' (released November 10, 1995) #"Cheaters" (released October 12, 1995) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Infiltration" (released February 10, 1996) #*Genre: Pop rock, hard rock From Shadow Clock ''(released September 12, 1996) #"It's All Funny" (released August 1, 1996) #*Genre: Alternative metal, pop rock #"Bloom" (released November 16, 1996) #*Genre: Pop rock, alternative rock #"Feliciteira" (released March 14, 1997) #*Genre: Pop rock, progressive rock #"In Limbo" (released June 12, 1997) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop metal From ''SC 2.0 (released October 4, 1997) #"Blind Faith" (released September 4, 1997) #*Genre: Pop rock, psychedelica #"The Dark Side" (released November 4, 1997) #*Genre: Hard rock, grunge #"You Don't Know Me" (released February 4, 1998) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"The Moon Witch" (released May 4, 1998) #*Genre: Pop rock, gothic rock From Three ''(released November 4, 1998) #"Weird" (released August 5, 1998) #*Genre: Pop rock, industrial rock #"Too Soon to Smash" (released October 10, 1998) #*Genre: Alternative rock, industrial rock, hard rock #"Only There's a Light Side" (released January 16, 1999) #*Genre: Pop rock, progressive rock #"Feel It in My Bones" (released April 8, 1999) #*Genre: New wave, soft rock From ''Four Speed ''(released December 1, 1999) #"Your Inner Soul" (released October 5, 1999) #*Genre: Gothic rock, alternative rock #"Heavier Than Rock" (released November 13, 1999) #*Genre: Progressive rock, hard rock #"The Moon Queen" (released March 5, 2000) #*Genre: Pop rock, alternative rock, art rock #"Falling Apart" (released June 1, 2000) #*Genre: Country rock, pop rock, alternative rock From ''Shadow Clock Does Nevermind ''(released September 24, 2000) #"Smells Like Teen Spirit" (released September 10, 2000) #*Genre: Grunge, punk revival #"Come As Your Are" (released December 3, 2000) #*Genre: Alternative rock, grunge #"Lithium" (released March 3, 2001) #*Genre: Indie rock, grunge #"In Bloom" (released May 12, 2001) #*Genre: Grunge, hard rock From ''Shadow Clock Does Ten ''(released August 27, 2001) #"Alive" (released July 12, 2001) #*Genre: Grunge #"Even Flow" (released November 30, 2001) #*Genre: Grunge, hard rock #"Jeremy" (released April 6, 2002) #*Genre: Grunge, alternative rock #"Oceans" (released July 17, 2002) #*Genre: Grunge, soft rock From ''Greatest Hits ''(released December 7, 2002) #"Incredible" (released November 2, 2002) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Haunting" (released May 18, 2003) #*Genre: Hard rock, alternative rock From ''Shadow Clock ''+ ''Vox ''(released August 10, 2003) #"Because the Night" (released July 30, 2003) #*Genre: Alternative rock, progressive rock #"Vox" (released May 4, 2004) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock From ''7 ''(released November 1, 2004) #"Cheating the Games" (released September 2, 2004) #*Genre: Alternative rock, dark rock #"Golden Eyes" (released October 10, 2004) #*Genre: Pop rock, new wave #"Truths and Lies" (released March 2, 2005) #*Genre: Post-grunge, psychedelic rock #"Cheaters" (released July 1, 2005) #*Genre: Pop metal, pop rock From ''Evening At All ''(released September 1, 2005) #"Tour de Force" (released August 1, 2005) #*Genre: Acoustic rock, alternative rock #"Lost" (released February 5, 2006) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock From ''The 8th Album ''(released July 14, 2006) #"Rebounders" (released March 4, 2006) #*Genre: Pop rock, grunge pop #"You Cannot Be Serious" (released November 12, 2006) #*Genre: Alternative rock, new wave #"Don't Trust in Addiction" (released March 2, 2007) #*Genre: Soft rock, pop rock #"Bite Me" (released June 27, 2007) #*Genre: Alternative rock, progressive rock From ''The Hits: 1995-2007 ''(released October 10, 2007) #"Give Music a Chance" (released September 13, 2007) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"All That Things" (released July 2, 2008) #*Genre: Soft rock From ''Stuck on Replay ''(released November 13, 2008) #"Faster Cars" (released October 5, 2008) #*Genre: Progressive rock, psychedelic rock #"Deja Vu" (released January 4, 2009) #*Genre: Post-grunge, pop metal From ''Younger ''(released November 11, 2009) #"Younger" (released October 3, 2009) #*Genre: Alternative rock, post-grunge #"Patience" (released December 1, 2009) #*Genre: Pop rock, electronica #"Four to the Floor" (released January 28, 2010) #*Genre: Soft rock, contemporary R&B #"The Power of Five" (released March 17, 2010) #*Genre: Blues rock, alternative rock From ''Decade ''(released November 11, 2010) #"Decade" (released October 4, 2010) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Cheater" (released December 1, 2010) #*Genre: Disco, pop rock, new wave #"One" (released March 1, 2011) #*Genre: Emotional hardcore, gothic rock #"Sewers" (released April 17, 2011) #*Genre: Pop rock, soft rock From ''Clocks I ''(released August 1, 2011) #"Reign of Terrific Management" (released July 1, 2011) #*Genre: Acoustic rock #"Boulder" (released August 1, 2011) #*Genre: Soft rock #"Are You Happy?" (released September 1, 2011) #*Genre: Pop rock, synthpop #"Easy Lover" (released October 1, 2011) #*Genre: Pop rock From ''Clocks II ''(released November 1, 2011) #"Punch Stuff" (released November 1, 2011) #*Genre: Post-grunge, hard rock #"Gatecrash" (released December 1, 2011) #*Genre: Alternative rock, industrial rock #"Kindred for Life" (released January 24, 2012) #*Genre: Pop #"You Are Not Alone" (released February 24, 2012) #*Genre: Contemporary R&B From ''Clocks III ''(released April 10, 2012) #"Nightmare" (released March 10, 2012) #*Genre: Gothic rock, post-grunge #"Indeed It's True" (released April 10, 2012) #*Genre: Pop rock, alternative rock #"Get Well" (released May 10, 2012) #*Genre: Experimental rock, pop #"Withdrawal at Long Last" (released June 10, 2012) #*Genre: Alternative rock, electronica From ''Clocks IV ''(released August 25, 2012) #"Limelights Dream" (released July 25, 2012) #*Genre: Electronic #"Just Forgive Me" (released August 25, 2012) #*Genre: Soft rock #"Terrific" (released September 25, 2012) #*Genre: Bossa nova #"Stressful Mornings, Loud Nights" (released October 25, 2012) #*Genre: Pop rock, jazz From ''Clocks V ''(released January 14, 2013) #"Worried" (released November 14, 2012) #"In Darkness" (released December 14, 2012) #"Enjoy the Silence" (released January 14, 2013) #"I'm Gonna Break It" (released February 14, 2013) From ''Clocks VI ''(released May 16, 2013) #"Disappear" (released March 16, 2013) #"Looking Good" (released April 16, 2013) #"I Don't Care" (released May 16, 2013) #"You Look So Fine" (released June 16, 2013) Musical style and influences The band has been labeled as pop rock, post-grunge, new wave, alternative rock, progressive rock, pop metal and psychedelic rock. Ferguson has also Members '''Current members' *Andrea Ferguson - lead vocals, lead guitar (1994-present) *John DeLance - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (1994-present) *Patrick Mitchel - bass, backing vocals (1994-present) *Jon Lancie - drums, percussion, backing vocals (1994-present) *Jane Larkin - keyboards, backing vocals (1994-present) Former members *Nate Casablanca - lead guitar, backing vocals (1994-2008)